Total Drama Island Gender Bent
by Evil-Blueberry
Summary: Its just baseically a gender Bent version of Total Drama Island I own NOTHING
1. Not So Happy Campers Part One

**Hi guys this is my first story on this sight and basically it's just a gender bent version of the first season.**

**I'm going to try to stay as close to the original show as I can.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it because for some reason I always think that gender bent stories are pretty interesting… but that may just be me.**

**If your just randomly reading this and you like it (or even if you don't) I recommend watching total drama because… it's awesome.**

**I own nothing what so ever so do not sue me for I have no money and I am that creepy hobo sleeping in the alleyway near your house.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

A 30-ish old looking woman with shoulder length black hair with dark grey streaks in it , in green-ish pants and a navy blue collared t-shirt over a long sleaved white shirt, with a giant cheesy smile pops up on screen "Yo, where coming at you live from camp wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Christine McLane dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now." She starts walk down the dock "here's the deal twenty two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three day one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat and leave total dram island for good. Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic camp fire ceremony, where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow" Christine is suddenly in front of a campfire and some tree stumps, "in the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which let's face it they will probably blow in a week, to survive they will have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disguising camp food and each other. Every moment will be caught on the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure; find out here right now on, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND."

*Cue theme song*

A bunch of camera pop out of the ground and trees. The camera zooms through the grass and quickly moves past Chris arguing with someone on the phone.

_To mum and dad I'm doing fine,_

The camera goes into the water showing Owena swimming then farting to make herself go faster, a fish swims into the fart and dies.

_You guys are on my mind,_

The camera goes out of the water to show Brett and Georgie I their bathers on a surfboard looking into each other's eyes romantically, then Owenas fart comes out of the water and when it hits their noses they both make a disgusted face.

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

An eagle picked up the dead fish and dropped it near DJ who was sitting on a tree stump happily with birds and squirrel sitting calmly all over him, when the fish fell to the ground though all the animals attack her and she ran off screaming.

_I wanna be famous_

Dena saw DJ running and screaming and started laughing but stopped when she saw Curt stare at her like she was an idiot.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Leshawn and Heathcliff were hitting each other while sitting on a raft then they fell down a waterfall.

_Go pack your bags cause I've already one_

Harriet was standing on a cracked log practising kung-fu then Izzy came down swinging on a vine and crashed into her.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

They both bashed into an outside toilet and Lewis fell out with his pants around his ankle and his pink underwear showing.

_I'll get their one day_

It shows chef with her hand in a big pot of green sludge smirking at Nora and Ezzy who were tied up they looked at each other in fear.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

It's showed Tyler and Evan having an arm wrestle Evan looked like he was having an easy time while Tyler looked like she was struggling and she was trying to push Evan hand down with both of hers but Evan one anyway. The camera moves to Kade and Sage smiling and admiring Justine who was looking at herself with two mirrors.

_Na na nanana na nana nana na na nana nana na _

A seagull with a soft drink rings around its neck is sitting in the water a fish jumps out of the water only to be eaten by a shark and then a giant tentacle brings the seagull under the water.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Blake turns the camera towards himself and starts turning his fire batons then he throws it up into the air.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous,_

Its suddenly night time and the camera goes to Glenn and Trish smiling at each other, Glenn shyly and Trish happily, while Trish plays her guitar then Cody puts her and on both of their shoulders and jumps up looking at Glenn excitedly her eyes quickly going to Trish's guitar, Glenn and Trish jump back and look at Cody with shock and slight fear. The camera zooms out to show all twenty two campers sitting in a circle whistling the theme song.

*End theme song*

Christine is standing on the dock of shame "welcome back to total drama island, all right it's time to meet our first eleven campers, we told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort so if they seen a little TO'ed that's probably why"

The camera moves to a white boat just leaving to show a short, slightly chubby, white teenage boy with short dark brown hair, big glasses covering his small black eyes and braces, he had long pink pants, off white sneakers and a bright green t-shirt with and moss green singlet thrown over the top of it, the singlet had buttons and pins randomly stuck all over it, He was standing next to a orange and yellow striped suitcase.

"Blake what's up?"

Blake ran up to Christine and gave her a giant hug "It's so incredulous to meet you, wow you look much older in real life" He then waved at the camera.

Christine gave her an annoyed look and wiped her shirt. "Uhhh… thanks"

The camera went to another boat that was dropping off a very tall, muscular and dark skinned girl, she had she had short dark brown hair that reached the middle of the neck and small black eyes, she was wearing a white beanie and moss green t-shirt with a orange D on the front the t-shirt had a white rim around the neck sleeves and bottom, she was wearing gray knee length shorts and brown thongs. She was holding two large gym bags, one blue one grey.

"DJ" Christine reaches out for a high five.

DJ puts down her bags with a smile still on her face "Yo, Christine McLean, how's it going," she returns Christine's high five, she then looks around "hey you sure you got the right place here, where's the hot tub at"

Christine got a large cocky smile on her face "Yo dawg this is it, camp wawanakwa"

DJ just glared at her and stoped off, "hmp, looked a lot different on the application form"

The third boat had already dropped off a very, very pale average sized boy, he had black hair with teal highlights, black eyes, he was wearing a black singlet over a light blue t-shirt, over a dark green long sleeved shirt, he had black shorts on with teal pockets and he was wearing large black boots. "Yo Glenn" Christine said.

Glenn turned from his suitcases and scowled at her then picked up his suit cases and walked up to Christine "You mean were staying here"

Christine smiled and pointed at Glenn "No your staying here, my crib is an airstream with an ac thata-way"

Glenn glared at her "I did not sign up for this"

Christine pulled out some papers "actually you did" Glenn grabbed the papers a ripped them in half then smiled at Christine, "the great thing about lawyers is, they make lots of copies.

"I am not staying hear" Glenn grabbed his bags and started to walk off.

Christine grabbed her papers again "Cool I hope you can swim though because your ride just left"

Glenn looked longingly at the boat then turned back to Christine "Jerk"

Another boat came up blasting music with a average sized white girl dancing she had with shoulder length messy blond hair, blue eyes and a cleft chin, she was wearing a open pink jacket over a dark blue sleeveless top she had dark denim short shorts a brownish green bracelet, a off white necklace made of small stones and a cowboy hat.

She does a front flip off the boat and lands on the feet then someone throws her suit case next to her, she gives them a smile and thumbs up "Christine McLean, sup girl" she gives her a fist bump "it's an honour to meet you girl"

"What up Georgie, welcome to the island"

"Thanks girl"

Glenn stared at them then looked at Dj "if they say 'sup girl' again I'm gonna puke"

Georgie high fived Christine again then walks off to the rest of the group.

"Everybody this is Lewis" Christine points at a tall muscular white boy, he had bright blue eyes, pretty and short blond hair covered in a bright blue bandanna, he was wearing a light brown singlet over the top of a bright red one, he had bright orange shorts and was wearing cowboy boots. Christine whispers to the camera "not too shabby".

"Hi, ok you look so familiar" Lewis points to Christine.

"I'm Christine McLean" Lewis still looks confused and Christine smile drops "the host of the show"

"Oh that's where I know you from"

"Uhhh… yeah"

The next contestant walks on to the dock, a very intimidating, very tall, muscular Asian boy , he has grey eyes, a cleft chin and long strait black hair that goes down to his waist, a little above his hips, he's wearing a faded red singlet and faded green knee length shorts and faded red and black thongs. He was wearing gray sunglasses; he took off his sunglasses, looked around and glared at Christine then walked past him without a word.

"Heathcliff" Christine said as he walked past

Blake ran up to Heathcliff excitedly "looks like we're your new friends for the next eight week" but because of his braces he accidently spat on him, Heathcliff gave him a disgusted look and reeled back flinching every time Blake talked.

Suddenly rock music started playing and all the campers looked towards the next boat that was carrying a average sized white girl with one leg on the speaker and the other on the ground, she looked angry and had with messy shoulder length black hair with a large messy green Mohawk type mop of hair on her head, she had a monobrow, teal eyes, one ear piercing in her right ear and two in her left she also has an eyebrow piercing on the left side, she was wearing a black spiked choker, a black t-shirt with a scull over a off-white t-shirt, a black wrist band on her right wrist, dark blue knee length shorts and red and off-white sneakers. She jumped off the boat and glared at Christine.

"Dena, dude"

"I don't like surprises" she raised her fist threateningly.

"Yeah your patrol officer warned me about that and she also told me to give her a holler any time and have you returned to juvie"

Dena sniffed "ok then" she then walked to the rest of the campers; she walked past Heathcliff, "meet you by the campfire gorgeous".

Heathcliff just glared at her "drop dead you skeeze", Dena just smiled and kept walking. "I'm calling my parents you cannot make me stay here" Heathcliff walked up to his bags.

Christine just pulled out the contract, a boat honked and the camera moved to the next boat that had a girl water skiing off the back it "ladies and gentlemen, Tyler". The white girl had shoulder length messy brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a red and white bandana and a red jumpsuit with two white T's on the right side and a white zipper, and she had white sneakers with red patters on them. She suddenly tripped let go of the boat and did a bunch of somersaults on top of the water until she bashed into the dock and went flying past all the campers and landed on the piles of suitcases. Blake, DJ and Glenn all saw this and went "ohh oww".

Tyler then landed in the water and splashed it all over Heathcliff. "Uhg, what the hell dude"

"Wicked wipe-out man" Christine yelled out at her, Tyler just stuck her thumbs up out of the water. Then DJ and Georgie saw this and gave each other thumbs up while Glenn just glared at them both. Heathcliff wall back next to Blake now soaking wet and Blake waved at him and Dena but her arm around Lewis's waist and smirked at him while he just gave her a confused look.

Christine was laughing at all of them until she hear a deep sigh behind her and their stood a very skinny and tall-ish white girl with green tinted glasses covering her small black eyes and shoulder length Auburn hair, she was wearing a long sleeved pink to with a blue top over the top of it the blue top had a pink and yellow spaceship on it and it had a green collar and green on the tips of it sleaves, she also had long moss green pants and large off-white, blue and green sneakers, she was holding a keyboard "welcome to camp Harriet"

Harriet looks around silently; Blake finally said "what's she looking at" to DJ.

Harriet finally looks back at Christine "So you mean this shows gonna be at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something"

"You got it"

Harriet brings her fist down in happiness "Yes that is so much more favourable to my skills" she walks to the rest of the group and Georgie smiles at her

Christine just stairs at her and shudders. Then the next contestant walks up "contestant number nine is Trish".

"Hey good to meet you girl, I saw you on that figure skating show nice work" says a average sized white girl with messy black hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, bright green eyes, a cleft chin and she is wearing a cameo shirt that sleaves go down to her elbows with a faded green t-shirt over the top, the faded green t-shirt has a black handprint on the front, she had ling black pants and green sneakers. Trish and Christine do the triple fist bump thing.

"Hey thanks girl, I knew I rocked that show"

Blake puts up his hand "I saw that, one of the guys dropped his partner on her head so they got immunity that week"

Harriet looked at her "lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head"

Lewis looked at both of them and smiled "me too"

Trish looked around "so this is it" the camera zoomed to the rest of the campers, Heathcliff was glaring at everyone and twisting all the water out of his long hair while the rest of the campers just looked bored, then Harriet stuck her finger up her nose "alrighty then" she walked over and stood next to Glenn, Trish smiled at him but he just looked away and glared off into the distance, then he looked back at her and gave her a shy smile.

The next boat pulled up and it was holding an average sized white boy with blond hair in a pony tail that went a little higher than half way down her back, olive eyes and she was wearing a light blue hoodie and dark blue board shorts with brown thongs. He was holding a surfboard he hoped off the boat and walked up to Christine "hey what's up"

"Alright our surfer dude Brett"

Dena snorted "nice board this ain't Malibu honey"

"I thought we were going to be on a beach"

Christine said "We are" the camera switched to a very polluted patch of sand where the seagull with soft drink rings around its neck then it got pulled into the ocean by the tide.

Brett sighed "great"

"Alright that makes…" Brett reaches down to grab his bag and accidently knocks Christine over the head with his surfboard "oww darn it that hurts"

Brett walks up to all the contestants "Hey guys"

"Hey I'm Georgie"

Brett turns around to see her and nearly wacks Trish, Harriet and Dena over the head with his surf board "what's up"

"Dang watch the board man" Harriet says angrily.

"Hi I'm Blake"

Brett turns again and nearly hit the three girls again "Hey"

"Ok we've all met surfer dude can we move on with the show please" Heathcliff says while still wringing out his hair.

"What did someone miss their cappuccino macchiato this morning" Dena said teasingly

"Get bent"

The next boat pulls up Christine grabs her head in announce "your next camper is Nora"

"did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies" said a short skinny tan girl with dark brown eyes and very dark brown hair, wearing a long sleaved white shirt with a teal collard button up t-shirt over the top with a bright red vest over top of that, she had faded green knee length shorts and green, white and orange sneakers.

"I'm sure someone did"

"Good is this were we're staying"

"No it's you mothers house and we're throwing a party" said Dena smiling sadistically and cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Cute nice piercing original, did you do them yourself"

Dena grabbed he lip and bulled out a needle "yeah you want one"

"Uhhh no thanks, can I have my lip back please" Dena let go of her lip "thanks"

The next boat he a slightly larger short very dark skinned boy with short black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing an off-white t-shirt with four red circle fruits on the front and knee length denim pants with brown thongs. "What up ya'll Leshawn is in the house"

Harriet gasped.

Leshawn walked up to Christine "you baby hey how you doing how's it going" they high five as he walks past her "feel free to quit now and save yourself the trouble, cause I can to win" she walks up to DJ "oh what's up my sister give me some sugar baby" they high five.

Harriet pops up and stairs at him "I've never seen a guy like you in real life before"

"Excuse me"

"Your real big and loud and gangster wannabe type"

"What did you just say to me, oh no you din't, you have not seen anything yet I'll show you wannabe baby" he started stoping up to her. Harriet got into a karate position and Brett and DJ held him back "oh yeah you want some of this well c'mon then"

Christine butted in "alright campers settle down"

Leshawn fixed his shirt and looked at Harriet and Harriet smiled at him.

The boat drops off the next two campers two boys one is skinny and tall with tan skin and short black hair with black eyes, the other is short and fat with light skin and the same hair and eyes they were both wearing knee length pink shorts and black and white striped singlets with pink thongs.

"Guys, Sade, Kade welcome to your new home for eight weeks"

"Oh my gosh Sade look it's a summer camp"

"Ok I've always wanted to go to a summer camp yay"

Christine just stared at them and scratched her head, then the next boat pulled up and off hopped a short pale girl with grey eyes, messy brown hair under a teal beanie wearing a white t-shirt with a moss green hoodie over the top with teal long pants and green/grey sneakers "Ezzy what's up girl"

Ezzy looks up and points to the sky "Uhhh… I think I see a bird" Trish laughs at this.

Christine puts her hand on her shoulder "ok look dude, I know you don't get out much and you've been homeschooled your whole life, just try not to say too much and get kicked off to early, ok"

"Yes sir"

Glenn pointed at Ezzy "that's just…wow"

The boat dropped off the next person it was a short white girl with messy brown hair just past her shoulders, teal eyes and a gap in between her front teeth she was wearing a green-ish white long sleaved top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a off-white t-shirt over the top the t-shirt had a red strip and a green stripe across the front, she has teal long pants and dark green and off-white shoes. "Cody, Codester, the Codemister" then they high fived.

"Dudes, sicked to be here man, see the guys have arrived all right"

She popped back and looked like she was about to say something to Leshawn but he just put his finger on the lip "save it short stuff".

Next a very Muscular angry looking white guy walks onto the dock he has short black hair, a monobrow, hazel eyes and a mole above her top lip, he's wearing a dark blue singlet with even darker blue short, high white and blue socks and white and blue sneakers.

"Evan, nice glad you could make it" Christine said as Evan walked past her, ignoring her completely.

Cody reached out for a high five but he just dropped his suitcase on her toe "Oww what's in their dumbbells" she said while gripping her toe.

"Yes"

Dena and DJ looked at him the Dena said "she's all your dude"

The boat dropped off the next person "WOO HOO! Christine what's happening" said a very chubby white girl she had black eyes and blond shoulder length hair she was wearing a white top with a teal maple leaf on the front, green shorts and green and white sneakers. She laughed "this is awesome WOOOO HOOOO!"

"Owena welcome!"

Owena picked Christine up in a giant bear hug, and you could hear a crack, "awesome to be here man YEAHHH! Man this is just so…"

"Awesome" Glenn said

"Yes awesome WOOOO are you gonna be on my team"

"Oh I sure hope so" Glenn said sarcastically

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Christine who was still in Owena arms looked ticked off "you about finished"

"Sorry dude I'm just so sicked"

"Cool and here comes Curt"

A average sized tan guy with short neat brown hair, freckles, black eyes and wearing grey and green shoes, moss green tight pants, a white shirt that goes down to his elbows and a grey vest that only goes a little higher over the top was waving and smiling at the camera politely, Christine helped him off the boat "thank you" she walked up to the rest of the campers "hi you must be the other contestants, its really nice to meet you all"

Owena shook his hand "hoes it going, I'm Owena"

"nice to meet you Owwow" Curt turned his head and saw a tall, tan girl with bright blue eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair she was wearing a dark green t-shirt, long denim jeans, green thongs and is wearing a necklace with a green-ish charm on it.

Most of the campers were staring at her and Owena had sparkles in her eyes and had a big smile on her face. Sage fainted; Kade and Evan were just staring longingly"

"This is Justine welcome to Total Drama Island" Justine and Christine bumped fists.

"Thanks Christine this is great"

"Just so you know we picked you based entirely on your looks"

Justine shrugged "I can deal with that"

Owena ran up to her "I like your pants"

"Thanks"

"They look like their all worn out" she laughed "did you buy them like that"

"Uh no I've just had them for a while"

"Oh cool" she gave her the thumbs up then turned around and hit herself in the head "stupid"

The next person on the boat was an average sized white boy with curly ginger hair past his shoulders, bright green eyes and he is wearing a green singlet, light green knee length shorts, a green wrist band and green flats.

"Hey everyone Izzy"

"Hi Christine hi WAAHH!" Izzy came running off the boat and fell off slamming his chin on the edge of the dock then falling in the water.

Tyler laughed "ohh that was bad"

Curt ran up to the edge of the dock "Guy he could be seriously hurt" she pulled Izzy out of the water.

Izzy shook himself off like a dog "that felt, so, good except for hitting my chin is this a summer camp that is so cool, do you have paper mashie here, are we having lunch soon"

Owena pointed at Izzy "that is a good call"

"first things first we need a group photo for the promo, everyone on the end of the dock" Christine said, everyone went to the end of the dock a posed "ok one, two, three, opps ok forgot the lens cap, ok hold that pose one, two, oh no wait cards full, hang on"

Leshawn looked annoyed "come on man my face is starting to freeze"

"Got it, ok, everyone say wawanakwa"

"WawanakwaAAHH" the bridge collapsed under their weight.

Christine still took the photo of Owena holding onto a piece of the dock while Tyler, Harriet Heathcliff, Leshawn, Blake, Georgie and Sage all try to reach for some pieces of wood or swim to the top.

"OK guys dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten"

* * *

They were all standing at the campfire pit. "This is camp wawanakwa your home for the next eight weeks, the campers sitting around you will you cabin mates, your competition and maybe even you friends, ya dig" Harriet smiled at Dena and Dena just raised her fist at Harriet. "The camper who manages to stay on total drama island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars"

Dena walked up "excuse me what will the sleeping arrangements be because I'd like to request a bunk under him" she then pointed at Heathcliff.

"Ugh like I'd wanna share a bunk with you juvy"

"Sorry Dena the cabins aren't co-ed, girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lewis put his hand up "excuse me kylie can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the handsomest"

"Ok you are but that's not really how it works hear" said Christine, Lewis's face turned into a pout.

Kade then said "ok I have to live with Sage or I'll die"

"And I'll break out in hives, its true" Sage said in return

"This cannot be happening" Glenn said looking really annoyed

"Awww come on guys it'll be fun, it's like a big sleep over" Owena grabbed Tyler and Glenn in a headlock.

Tyler looked at Glenn "at least you don't have to sleep next to her" and he nudged his head towards Dena who was giving a deer a noogie.

The camera went back to Christine "here's the deal were gonna split you into two teams if I call your name out go stand over their Glenn, Trish, Heathcliff, Cody, Lewis, Blake, Kade, Owena, Leshawn, Justine and Nora from this moment on you are officially known as the screaming gophers" She threw a green flag with a green screaming gopher in the middle of it at them.

Owena caught it "Yeah I'm a gopher WOOO"

"Wait what about Sage" Kade asked

"the rest of you over here Georgie, Brett, DJ, Tyler, Sage, Izzy, Curt, Ezzy, Dena, Evan and Harriet, move, move, move, move."

"But Kade's a gopher I have to be a gopher" Sage cried.

Curt put his hand on Sage's shoulder "Sage is it c'mon it'll be ok"

"This is so unfair, I miss you Kade"

"I miss you to" Kade looked on the verge of tears.

"You Guys will officially be known as the Killer bass" Christine threw a red flag with an angry looking fish on it.

Harriet caught the flag "it's awesome, it's like amazing"

"Alright campers you and your team will be on camera in all public area during this competition"

_***Static***_

_**Christine: "you will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want let the audience at home know what you're really think or just get something off your chest"**_

_***Static***_

_**Glenn: "umm ok… so far this sucks"**_

_***Static***_

_**Lewis, with this butt in front of the camera: "Umm…I don't get it where's the camera guy"**_

_***Static***_

_**Duck, putting on lipstick: "Quack"**_

_***Static***_

_**Owen: "Hey every one, check this out I have something very important to say." Farts and laughs.**_

_***Static***_

"Alright, any questions, cool let's find you cabins" Christine walks up to both cabins, "Gophers you're in the east cabin, Bass you in the west".

They open the doors "bunk beds" Heathcliff says in disgust "isn't this a little summer camp"

Glenn walks past him and knocks him with his suit case "that's the idea genius"

"Ugh shut up weird Goth guy"

Cody walks up to Glenn "you're so smart, I feel that"

"Shouldn't you be on the girls side" Cody just smile at him. Then she gets thrown out then sees him and just walks off.

"Where are the outlets I have to plug in my striating iron" Lewis asked Christine.

"There are some of them in the communal bathrooms just across the way"

"Communal bathrooms but I'm not catholic"

"Not communion, communal"

Glenn sat down on the step "It means we shower together, idiot"

Lewis suddenly looked like he was about to cry "aw c'mon no c'mon" Lewis whined in a nails on chalkboard type voice. Glenn covered his ears.

Trish, Owena and Nora looked out for their side of the cabin "I'm glad were in our own cabin with just girls, you know what I mean" Owena said, Trish and Nora just stared at her "I mean no, I didn't mean it like that I love guys, I just don't wanna sleep near them uhg, I mean" Trish and Nora just walk back inside the cabin.

"Excuse me Christine is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility" Georgie asked.

"You're all sixteen years old, as old as a counsellor in training at a regular summer camp so other than me, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back the main lodge, starting now"

All of a sudden a loud shrill scream rang through the camp and everyone ran to see what wrong "oh damn that white boy can scream" Leshawn said.

Lewis was standing on a chair and there was a cockroach on the ground "what is it kill it, kill it" DJ saw the cockroach, screamed and jumped onto the bed breaking it in half shaking in fear.

Glenn looked at the bed glumly "that was my bed" everybody was trying to step on the bug and they were all screaming Blake and Heathcliff jumped on the top bunk of the bed, Lewis was on DJ's shoulders.

Then Dena can in with an axe and chopped in half, Glenn smirked "well that's one way to kill a cockroach".

"Awesome" Harriet complemented

Lewis hopped off DJ's shoulders, looked down and blushed at how girly he was acting then Tyler came up to him "hey it's ok that you're afraid of bugs no one's judging and if you every see one of those again ill deal with it for ya ok" Lewis looked at Tyler happily.

Dena snorted "they always go for the clean chicks"

The camera flashed to the dining room "listen up I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day" said a very, very tall very, very muscular woman with a monobrow in a light green shirt with sleaves that go down to her elbows, long dark green pants with even darker green boots she is wearing a white chef hat and matching apron. "Grab a tray, get your food and sit you buts down now!"

Blake asked "excuse me will we be getting all the major food groups.

Harriet agreed "yeah because I get hypoglycaemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar"

Chef's eye started twitching "you'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up"

Owena looked at Nora "have a cow'

Chef looked at them "what was that, come closer fat girl, I didn't hear you"

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important"

"I'm sure you didn't. You scrawny kid gimme your plate" She threw some red slop onto Nora's burger but it came back up and latched onto the spoon so she just threw it down harder.

Leshawn looked at Evan "to what's up boy" Evan just stared at her and walked away "oh its gonna be like that, is it"

"Next!" yelled chef

"Excuse me my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flower or dairy" Lewis said, chef just glared at him.

Glenn looked at his food "I don't think that's gonna be a problem"

"Cool"

"Ok, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved" Chef just smashed with a large meant tenderiser "right, ok then".

The camera flashed to them all eating their umm…food, Christine walks in "welcome to the main lodge"

"Yo my man can we order a piazza" Georgie asks, a large butcher knife flies right next to her head, "whoa, it's cool gee, brown slop is cool, right guys" Chef just glared at her with a large knife in her hand.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour" Christine then walks out the door

Kade looks up at DJ "what do you think they will make us do"

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be" The camera movers to them standing at the edge of a cliff "oh *bleep*

* * *

"Next time on total Drama Island, your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake"

_***Static***_

_**Georgie: "I'm looking at this girl and thinking there's no way she's gonna make it"**_

_***Static***_

_**Glenn: "I actually thought if she jumps this she's going to die"**_

_***Static***_

Owena walks up to the edge of the cliff "I'm going to die now; I'm going to friggan die now" she jumps off "ARRRRGGGG"

* * *

**Umm in case anyone's wondering thongs mean flip-flops not g-strings**

**OK if this is crappy it because I wrote it all in one day**

**Remember I OWN NOTHING, NADA, 0% OF ANYTHING**

**So no suing me**

**BUB EYE**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part Two

**Hi I'm back again**

**For part two of Total Drama Island Gender Bent**

**JetJake: MY FIRST REVIEWER, I LOVE YOU! ****Uhhh… yeah may have gotten a little over excited. But I am so happy to know that you like my story, but I have to agree with you on the stopping and thinking about what the character looks like even when I'm writing the story.**

**PowerinPink: I LOVE YOU TO! ****Ok, ok….don't judge me. Thanks I was actually looking for a gender bent story of td and saw none so I just thought what the heck made an account and started this.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**On with the story…**

* * *

Christine was standing at the dock, "Last time on Total Drama Island, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then they have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

"_It's our first challenge, how hard could it be" DJ shrugged._

_The camera flashed to the top of a one thousand foot cliff, "I did not sign up for this" Glenn said._

*Theme Song*

* * *

All twenty two campers were standing on top of the cliff in their swimsuits "OK today's challenge is three fold, your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff, into the lake" Said Christine.

Brett, who was wearing dark blue board shorts and a light blue swim shirt with a dark blue wave on the front of it, looked at Tyler calmly, who was wearing a red bikini and her headband was still on, "Piece of cake".

"If you look down you will see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, hahaha, man-eating sharks, inside that area is a safe zone that's your target area, which were pretty sure is shark free".

Leshawn, who was wearing dark blue board shorts and swim shirt with a light blue L on the front of his swim shirt, looked at her "excuse me".

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below, inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub, the team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight, the losers will be sending someone home. Let's see Killer Bass you up first"

Brett looked down the cliff "Oh wow, so who wants to go first".

They all just stood around awkwardly silent "hey don't sweat it guys I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it survivable" Owena said, who was wearing a bright orange bikini.

* * *

_Flashback_

The camera flashed back to where Chef and Christine were standing on the edge of the cliff "we need to test the stunts first, you know that".

Chef was wearing a purple bikini with a bright orange float ring around her waist and she was wearing goggles on her head, "do I look like an intern".

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital" she frowned at her, "c'mon just jump it you big chicken" then she started making chicken noises and flapping her arms like wings.

Chef put her goggles on "I don't get paid enough for this, man" she jumped off "ARRRRRRRR" she then landed no wear near the target, "hey I made it, I made it man, I…something just brushed by my foot, hey Christine man, something ain't right down here" a shark fin appeared in the water the Chef got dragged down, she jumped back up a second later "ARRRRRRR, down boy, ARRRR" she swam back to shore really fast just as a shark went to bite her.

"Well that seems safe enough" Christine ticked something of her board and walked off.

_Back to real time._

* * *

"so, who's up" Even said, who was wearing light blue board shorts with some sort of sport logo on them and a dark blue swim shirt.

Dena, who was wearing a dark teal bikini, looked at Curt, who is wearing grey board shorts with a with a white rim around the bottom of both legs, "Gentlemen first"

Brett was still standing at the edge of the cliff, "Fine, I'll go, It's no big deal, just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks" he jumped off and did a smooth dive into the target area, he came up to the surface and waved at them all, then a boat pulled up.

Tyler looked down "he did it yeah, yeah, I'm next", she took a running jump "KALABUNGA" and did a bellyflop off the cliff and landed on the dingy.

Georgie, who was wearing a dark blue bikini, jumped next "WOOOO".

Then Evan "look out below!"

The Dena who just crossed her arms looking bored. DJ, who was wearing a grey bikini, stood at the edge of the cliff fearfully "Uh uh, no way man, I'm not jumping"

Christine smiled at her "Scared of heights"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid"

"That's ok girl, unfortunately that also makes you a chicken so you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day" she put a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Ohh man, for real"

Christine started making clucking noises and flapping her arms like a chicken "that means the chicken path down is thata-way, next" DJ walked sadly down an escalator.

Ezzy, who was wearing a faded green bikini, jumped next "YEEEEHAAAWWW", and then she smashed into a rock jutting out of the side of the cliff and spun into the target area.

Harriet, who was wearing a faded green bikini, looked down and jumped "yes, waahh" but she did the splits strait into the water.

Christine looked down "ohh hate that if she were a boy"

Curt looked at her "excuse me Christine I have a medical condition"

"What condition"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs"

"You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing you team the win and then they'll hate you"

"It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team and I don't think any of them will jump"

"Alright here is your chicken hat, so let's tally up the results, hold on that's eight jumpers and two chickens. Where missing one".

She looked over to Kade and Sage, who were both wearing pink board shorts, "I'm not jumping without Kade"

"We have to be on the same team Christine, PLEASE'

The both ran up to him "PLEASE, CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE"

Izzy, who was wearing a green swim cap and green board shorts, said "I'll switch places with him"

Christine looked ticked off, "all right fine your both on the Killer Bass now, Izzy your on the Screaming Gophers", Izzy shrugged.

"Yes"

"That means you're up boys"

"We're coming Killer Bass" they both jumped screaming like girls and landed in the target zone.

"Ok so that's nine jumpers and two chickens, Screaming Gophers if you can beat the we'll throw in a pull cart to put you crates on"

Trish, who was wearing a dark orange bikini, said "nice, ok guys who's up first"

They were all silent until Heathcliff, who was wearing faded red board shorts and had his hair tied up in a low pony tail, crossed his arms and said, "I'm sorry bit there's no way I'm doing this"

Blake, who was wearing a light pink swim shirt and dark pink board shorts, asked "why not"

"Uh, hello, international TV, I'll get my hair wet and do you know how long it takes to get my hair like this"

Glenn, who was wearing black board shorts, raised an eyebrow "you're kidding right"

Lewis, who was wearing red board shorts, spoke up, "if he's not doing it I'm not doing it", they smiled at each other.

Leshawn went up to them; "oh you're doing it"

Heathcliff looked at him "says who"

"Says me, I'm not loosing this challenge because you had your hair day you spoilt little rich boy"

"Back off ghetto boy, too tight pants wearing, rap star wannabe"

"Mall shopping, pony tail wearing, drama causing, prom king"

"Well at least I'm popular" Heathcliff smirked.

Glenn gasped, Cody, who was wearing a off white bikini with red dots and teal and green swirly lines on it, looked scared, Nora, who was wearing a teal bikini with red flowers on it, smiled and Justine, who was wearing a blue bikini, just looked at herself in a mirror.

Leshawn went right up to Heathcliff's face "your jumping"

He did the same back "make me" Leshawn then dragged Heathcliff over to the edge of the cliff and pushed him off, "ARRRRRRRR" he landed in the target area, "Leshawn you are so dead".

"Hey pushed you into the safe zone didn't I. Now I just hope I can hit it to" he jumped "ARRRRRR" and landed in the safe zone.

Lewis stood at the top of the cliff, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest"

"Hahahahah, yeah, hahahah, no" Christine then pushed him off.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR" Lewis was flapping his arms everywhere.

Next person that jumps off is Glenn, then Cody and Izzy.

Justine jumps and completely misses the target and instead landing in the shark infested zone, Glenn Leshawn and Cody all call out to her, but she doesn't notice the sharks behind her, she turns around and smiles at them and they instantly fall in love and carry her to shore.

Blake was standing up top of the cliff, "I…I can't do it, I'm too scared, I'm sorry" Christine pulled out a chicken hat and Cody and Leshawn started flapping their arms and clucking like a chicken.

Lewis looked up at them, "that is like so lame, right" he looked back at Heathcliff.

"Fully lame"

Trish walked up to Owena, "let's do this" and hi fived her than ran off and jumped into the target zone.

Christine pulled out a megaphone; "ok campers there's only one person left you guys need this jump for the win" she looked at Owena, "no pressure dude… ok theirs pressure"

All of the Screaming Gophers were cheering for Owena. She put on some green arm rings.

_***Static***_

_**Owen: "Oh, ho, ho, ho, I was pretty darn nervous, see the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer."**_

_**Georgie: "I'm looking at this girl and thinking there's no way she's gonna make it."**_

_**Glenn: "I actually thought if she jumps this she's gonna die."**_

_***Static***_

"Take a good run at it buddy, you can do this" Christine said encouragingly.

"I'm going to die now; I'm going to friggan die now"

Leshawn looked up at her "c'mon big girl"

Owena took a running leap, "OHH CRAPP" she bellyflopped into the water and a giant explosion type thing of water came up and soaked everyone, "Yes, yeah, oh yeah, who's the man.

Blake threw his arms in the air, "woooohooohooo"

Leshawn did the same, "yes"

Christine got her megaphone out again, "the winners the screaming gophers".

Trish said, "That was awesome dude… what's wrong"

Owena looked around, "I…Uhhh, I think I lost my bikini bottoms"

A chores of ewws and I don't wanna see that followed.

* * *

The screaming Gophers were pulling their pull crates that were loaded with crates singing, "49 bottles of pop on the wall 49 bottles of pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall"

Te Killer Bass were not having such luck, they were trying to push, pull, pick up and roll their crates and nothing was working. Curt was trying, and failing, to push his crate, he then stopped to inspect his hand "oww I think I just got a splinter"

Evan came up a lifted up Curt's crate, "shut up and pick up your crate, chicken" He threw Curt's crate back down.

"Hey I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here, you need me" Curt said matter of factly.

Evan and DJ just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Back to Screaming Gophers, they were still singing, "38 bottle of pop on the wall, 38 bottles of pop" then Lewis saw a shell on the beach, ran up to it and started listening to it, then ran back up to her team.

Back at the Killer Bass, Tyler dropped her crate, "Uhg, I gotta take a wiz" and started to walk off.

Evan looked at her, "hurry up were already behind"

Sage and Kade were both pushing one crate, "oh I have to go to" Kade said.

"You do, oh my gosh me to" they smiled at each other and started to follow Tyler who went behind a bush so they went into the bush a couple of meters away.

A fly landed on Curt's eye so he squashed it, "oww… I think something just bit me".

* * *

Back at the Screaming Gophers, they were still singing, "and if one of those bottles should happen to fall, there would be 28 bottles of pop on the wall…"

"Hey look, there's the camp ground" Blake said.

"That was pretty easy" said Owena.

"I'm pleasantly surprised" nodded Cody.

* * *

Back with the Killer Bass, Evan was waiting impatiently, and then Kade and Sage walked up, "all better".

"Yep" Kade replied

Curt was holding his eye, "can we go now, I think my eye is swelling up".

Kade and Sage went back to pushing their crates, the Sage said, "something's itching me, are you itchy to"

Kade looked at him, "totally, really bad".

Christine walked past the Screaming Gophers that were biting the crates, "Remember you can only use your teeth to open the crates, I came up with that one"

Izzy was trying to open one with a string he was pulling on with his teeth, "grrr, grrrrrr grrr, grrr, grrr, Hey think I got it open" suddenly his crate fell to pieces revealing some pipes, "oww, oww rope burn on my tongue" .

Sage and Kade were still pushing their crate, "ohh, it's really itching now"

"Mine fells like its burning" the camera zoomed in to show bright red rashes all down the inside of their legs.

"Ok, I have to scratch" they both stopped pushing and started scratching their butt and legs.

Christine drove up behind them, "you guys are way behind the other team, like way behind, what's the problem"

Curt spoke up, "their butts are itchy" Curt's eye was bright red, swollen and pulsating.

Christine jumped back and shivered at the sight of Curt's eye, "oh my boxers, that's bad"

Brett was smiling knowingly at Kade and Sage, "did you squat down when you peed in the woods"

"Yeah a little bit" Kade said confused

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?"

"They were kind of over shaped and green and all over the place"

"We're they low to the ground, about this big" Brett made some hand signals, they nodded, "you guys squatted on poison ivy.

Kade and Sage went wide eyed, "what'll we do, ohh nooo"

Christine laughed loudly, "no way, that's awesome"

"Someone help us!"

* * *

Screaming Gophers again, Owena pulled out two bits of wood, "hey check it out, I've got wood"

Trish pulled out some hammers, "I've got some tools here and what looks like a pool liner.

Heathcliff and Lewis walked up to Leshawn, "I just wanted to say I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto, rap star wannabe and I love you shirt, it's so cool"

Leshawn looked at his shirt and smiled, "Strait up? Well I'm sorry about pushing you off a cliff and all"

"No worries, I needed a push, truce" He held his hand out.

"Yeah, yeah you got it" Leshawn fist bumped him.

Then they went their separate ways, Lewis looked at Heathcliff, "did you mean all that stuff you said to Lefond back their".

"Leshawn, ugh no, she's going down and p.s that is the ugliest shirt I've seen in my life".

"Ohh, so if you hate her why were you being nice to her".

"You ever seen one of these shows before, keep your friends close and you enemies closer."

"Ohhhhhh… I'm your friend right" Lewis smiled hopefully.

"Oh yeah… for now"

* * *

The killer bass finally got to camp, Harriet dropped her crate "finally".

Trish smiled, "hey what's up guys"

Leshawn popped up from the crate, "hey aren't you missing a couple of white boys"

They all looked around and couldn't find them.

Kade and Sage were sitting in the water with their pants down, and then bubbles appeared near Sage, "opps" Kade just looked at him.

Curt held his eye, "their getting a drink"

Harriet whispered to Ezzy "yeah if they drink with their butts"

"Hahaha, that's funny"

Curt walked up to Leshawn and Leshawn's jaw dropped, Curt put a hand over his eye, "ohh, what happened to you eye boy"

"Nothing, just an allergy"

"I think it's getting worse" Ezzy said.

"Shut up, we don't want them to know that" Curt whispered.

Georgie was standing on top of a crate, "OK dudes it's not too late, we can do this"

Harriet, Curt and Ezzy are sitting on the cabin steps looking defeated, then Ezzy starts picking her nose, Curt glares at her, "eww"

"What?" she wiped the snot on her pants.

Brett flinched back, "that's really gross"

"Ok look guys, we have a hot tub to complete and we need a product manager, since I've actually been a C.I.T before, I'm electing myself, any objections"

"Were do we begin Cyclops" Dena says sarcastically.

"Dena, open the crates, Brett, go find those itchy boys. We need all the help we can get"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers we almost finished, and their hot tub looked awesome and they we working like a well oiled machine.

The Killer Bass's was not so great and was falling apart and they were fighting and sticky taping the hole in their hot tub up.

Christine walked up and examined the Screaming Gophers hot tub, "this is an awesome hot tub. They all cheered. Then she walked up to the Killer Bass, tapped the side and water splashed on her face and the hot tub fell apart, "well, I think we have a winner here… the Screaming Gophers. Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer, BONIS. Killer Bass what can I say sucks to be you right now, I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight"

"We won, we all get to stay here for another three days" Lewis cheered, Him, Blake and Heathcliff hugged.

"WOOOOOOO" Said Owena who was dancing around naked. She then went up and hugged Lewis and Heathcliff.

* * *

All the campers were at the main lodge. Kade and Sage looked around confused, "so what do we do now"

Curt spoke up, "we have to figure out who were gonna vote off first"

Dena pointed to Curt, "well I think it should be princess" then he pointed to DJ, "or the brick house here"

"What, why"

"Because unless I'm mistaken you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats, and if we ever have to lift a truck I like our odds with the strong girl"

"But you guys need me; I'm the only one…"

Brett interrupted "we know, you used to be a real C.I.T, so who would you pick"

"What about her" Curt pointed to Tyler.

Lewis stood up when he saw this "Nooo!... I mean no salt, there's no salt on the table, bummer" everybody stared at him.

"Hey hey at least she jumped off the cliff chicken wing" Dena said

"Shut up"

Georgie interrupted, "ok, let's just chill out, this is getting way to heavy"

"I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm gonna go have a nap" Dena got up and walked off.

"You can't do that we haven't decided who's going yet" Curt called

Ezzy finally said something, "well I just don't know why we lost hey they're the ones that have six boys hey"

Brett came up to her, "what's that supposed to mean"

Evan punched the table, "yeah homeschooled enlighten us."

"well girls are much smarter and better at strategy, all guys are good for is picking up heavy stuff, you know cause their stupid and even then, I've seen a lot of girls that are way stronger than guys", Even Kade and Sage stopped eating their food.

Georgie put her hand on her forehead, "I like all the female rights and all but that's taking it way to far"

"My mum told me I have to look after the boys here, Yo, cause they may have a bit of a hard time keeping up"

Evan grabbed her by her hoodie, "still think we need help keeping up"

"Uh, not really"

Georgie stepped in, "k, guys give her a break, she been homeschooled all he life and she probably raise by a full on pro feminist family, at least she doesn't think that guys wouldn't survive without girls"

"But they wouldn't" Ezzy said

* * *

At the camp fire ceremony all the guys were glaring at Ezzy; Dena looked at Ezzy and shook her head, "dude you got a lot to learn about the real world."

Christine was holding a plate of marshmallows, "Killer Bass, at camp marshmallow represent a tasty treat that can enjoy roasting by the fire, at this camp marshmallows represent life" Georgie winked at Brett, "you've all cast your decision they are only ten marshmallow on this plate when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow, the camper that does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers, that means you out of the contest and you can't come back ever, The first marshmallow goes to Georgie, Tyler"

"WHOOOHOOHO YEAH place at the table"

"Kade, Brett, DJ, Harriet, Sage"

"Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Dena. Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening…Curt. Can't say I'm shocked I saw you picking your nose dude, not cool. Dock of shame is that way, girl." Ezzy just got up and walked off, "the rest of you enjoy your marshmallows, your all safe, for tonight"

The boat of losers pulled up and Ezzy hopped on.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Glenn: "Yep, this camp pretty much still sucks, but now that I'm here I guess I might actually try to win"**_

_***Static***_

Trish, Lewis, Cody, Heathcliff and Justine were all in the hot tub; Cody stood up and raised her juice box, "to the Screaming Gophers".

"To the Screaming Gophers Woo Hoooo" the other four cheered.

Leshawn was dancing, "Go Gophers, Go Gophers", and then Owena and Nora joined.

"Go Gophers, Go Gophers, Go Gophers, Go Gophers, Go, Go, Go Gophers"

Harriet, Brett and Curt walked passed sadly, the Curt stopped and turned to the camera, "are you recording this" the camera zoomed in on him, "Good. They can enjoy their little party all they want, but I am gonna win this competition and no one is gonna stop me"

* * *

**Damn Curt/Courtney is kind of scary and not in the good way.**

**OH MY FRIGGAN GOD, I hated having to write that seen with Ezzy/Zeke I mean I've seen girls be sexist all the time and guys don't really care they can be a bit annoyed but other than that not really. If a guy came up to me and said 'Guys are way better than girls' I just be like so what?**

**But enough ranting, I OWN NOTHING REMEMBER THIS.**

**BUB EYE**

**:D**


	3. Awakathon

**Hey I'm back thanks for reviewing guys.**

**NTA FANFIC: *Shudder* that is very frickin disturbing. I was thinking of putting her in a full bathing suit but thought a female Owen would be just as uncaring about her weight and would wear whatever she wants. So I took the plunge and scarred everyone with an imagination who reads this.**

**Supermariogirl: Really, if you do make a gender swap story I will totally read it.**

**To lazy to log in: Thanks, I really appreciate that and I love the name.**

**I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING I TELL YOU!**

* * *

"Last time on total drama island, twenty two campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks in a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters and while most campers took the plunge a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers; Curt who has experience as a C.I.T. at summer camp but refused to jump; and Ezzy managed to tick off every male contestant at the camp with her sexist comment about men. In the end the first camper voted of Total Drama Island... was Ezzy. Proving that homeschooling and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week? In the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

_*Theme song*_

* * *

Christine walked up to the cabin holding a megaphone, and then she blew a horn into the megaphone.

Leshawn, who was wearing a indigo t-shirt and matching pajama pants, sat up really fast and hit his head on the bed above his, "Oww! It's seven in the morning!" he walked over to the window, "Do I look like a farmer to you?"

* * *

All the campers were dressed and standing outside. Evans mp3 player was blasting some music, Cody saw his and tried to touch it, Evan looked at her, growled, then tried to bite off her arm.

Christine walked up to all the campers, "morning, hope you slept well"

Heathcliff waved, "hi Christine, you look real nice in those shorts"

"I know" Christine winked, "ok I hope your all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute"

Owena spoke up, "oh excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast"

"Ohh, you'll get breakfast, Owena, right after you complete your twenty kilometre run around the lake"

Evan glared at her, "oh, so your funny now, you know what I think would be funny" he said walking up to her threateningly, Dena and Georgie held him back.

Curt whispered to him, "Evan try to control your temper"

"You're enjoying this aren't you" he glared at Christine.

"A little" she pointed at her watch, "you have thirty seconds.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Curt: "OK that guy Evan, has got to get a handle on his temper, he's only been here one day and he's already thrown his suitcase out the window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

The contestants were standing at the starting line, "ok runners, on you marks, get set, GO" Owena, Justine and Trish all started jogging, Tyler started a few seconds later with slumped shoulders.

After a while Georgie, Lewis, Curt, Trish, Evan and Blake we all still running, while Sade, Kade, Harriet and Glenn were walking, "do you know how much longer" Harriet asked Glenn as Justine and Brett ran past.

"Don't walk beside me"

Heathcliff was walking by himself when Nora ran past him and knocked his shoulder, "do you mind" she just ignored him.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Heathcliff: "I don't run and I defiantly don't run at 7 o'clock in the morning"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Heathcliff heard a lapping sound and looked down to see Owena licking the dirty water off of the ground, "cant…..catch….breath…..must….have….condition" Owena then collapsed in the water.

"Yeah, it's called over eating, look into it"

Leshawn walked past then leaned on a tree to catch his breath, "and what's your excuse, you skinny, annoying…whew! Too tired for insults."

Christine drives past on a scooter, "pick it people, if you're not back for dinner time you don't eat"

Heathcliff glared at her, "I hate her so much" then he walked on Owena to get over the river.

* * *

Most the competitors were slumping around the main lodge, waiting for the other competitors to come back from the run, while Christine was filing her nails, suddenly Owena barged through the door holding a passed out Nora over her shoulder, "clear a table stat".

Leshawn came in a second later and collapsed to his knees, "Oh, we made it" then he crawled to the rest of the campers.

Owena was trying to do CPR on Nora, with Trish and Heathcliff looking at Nora's passed out form.

Harriet walked through the door and Curt looked at her disappointedly, "what took you so long, we just lost the challenge" he nagged, while Harriet was clutching her chest and looked like she was about to pass out.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations "

Glenn looked at Nora, then at the rest of her team, "hey wait a minute, if they lost the challenge, that means, we won the challenge", Owena, Trish and Heathcliff all looked at him for a second, then they all stated cheering with Nora who was suddenly awake again.

"Whoa their hold your horses guys, that wasn't the challenge" Christine said smiling.

Glenn raised an eyebrow, "what did you just say"

"Whose hungry" Christine announced as a curtain opened to show a large buffet of delicious food".

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Glenn: "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet"**_

_***Static***_

_**Owena: "And then I saw it ,the buffet table, I was beautiful, there was turkey and enema bars and baked beans and maple syrup, ha…can I have a minuet" :She then starts crying.**_

_***Static***_

* * *

The table was completely cleared and a bunch of groaning noises could be heard from our campers.

Christine jumped out with a mega phone, "ok campers, and time for part two of your challenge"

Owena had a bunch of muck on her face, "I thought eating was the second part"

Glenn had a slightly swollen stomach, "what more do you want from us"

Heathcliff's stomach was slightly less swollen, "weird Goth guy was right, haven't we been through enough"

"Umm… let me think about that…NO, it's time for the awakathon" Christine said dramatically.

"The what-athon" Owena said.

"Don't worry; this is an easy one, the team with last camper standing wins invincibility"

"So what you're saying is twenty k run and the turkey eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake" Glenn glared at her.

"That's right, Glenn"

"Man she's good"

Leshawn was just nodding and looking really out of it.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE" Christine shouted. All the campers lazily walked out of the main lodge.

Trish walked up to Glenn, "so, how long do you think it will be before everyone's out cold"

"About an hour give or take" Owena walked passed them drooling and looking like she was gonna pass out on the spot, "maybe less"

* * *

The camera went to all the campers sitting around the camp fire; they've been awake for eleven hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty five seconds. They all looked exhausted. Christine's voice came onto screen softly, "we are now twelve hours in with all twenty one campers still wide awake"

Owena was walking backwards, "WOOO HOOO, stay awake for twelve hours I can do that in my sleep, WOOO HOOO" she threw her arm in the air and stayed like that for a couple of seconds, then she passed out.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Glenn: "The awakathon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Glenn yawned, "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life"

Trish yawned to, "could be way worse"

"Oh yeah, how"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to"

Glenn smiled and looked away shyly. Heathcliff saw this and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Heathcliff: "So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three, the only question is who can I find that is either desperate enough or dumb enough to do whatever I say".**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Lewis was standing on his head, "what are you doing" Glenn said irritated.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head, I think its working"

Blake walked up to Lewis, "can I try"

"Sure"

Heathcliff looked at them, "Perfect. Lewis, Blake can I talk to you for a sec"

"Sure"

* * *

"Ok, I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three and I choose you guys" Heathcliff shrugged.

"Really" Lewis smiled up at him.

"You should know this is a very big deal, I am placing my trust in you and trust is a two way street" they both nodded enthusiastically, "So you'll do everything I say then"

"Sure" Lewis then turned to Blake, "Can you believe it, we're going to the final three!"

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Blake: "Oh my gosh, Heathcliff is taking me to the final three, wow, I'm going to the final three…I wonder what will happen then"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really hot" Lewis looked at Tyler.

Heathcliff popped up, "oh no, no, no, no, you can't date him"

"Why not"

"Because he's on the other team"

"Uhhh…huuuh"

"You can't inter team date; it's like against the alliance rule"

"There are rules"

Heathcliff stomped up to them and leaned over them, "remember what I just said about trust Lewis…Of course you can always leave the alliance" He shrugged, "if you do though I can't protect you from getting kicked off"

"No, I...I wanna be in the alliance" Lewis stuttered

"Good, then its settled" Heathcliff walked off and Lewis and Blake looked at each other worriedly.

Tyler saw Lewis and waved and Lewis smiled at her.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Lewis: "Heathcliff said I couldn't date her. He never said I couldn't like her"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Even stood up and put his mp3 player in his pocket, "I'm going to the bathroom" Heathcliff looked at him from the corner of his eye and saw Evan's mp3 player fall out of his pocket, Heathcliff got up and looked around, he got near the mp3 player and did some stretches, then reached down and grabbed it. He sat back down near Lewis.

"Uhhh... isn't that Evan mp3 player"

"Yup"

"Well isn't he like gonna get really mad when he realizes it's gone"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on"

* * *

It has now been Twenty four hours and Brett, Izzy and Nora are asleep. Tyler looks like she's about to drift off she closes her eye for a second, then opens them again to see Kade and Sade being punched by a bear. She screams and everybody looks at her and gasps that includes the perfectly fine Kade and Sage.

"Congratulations campers, you've made it to the twenty four hour mark, time to take thing up a notch" Christine pulls a white sheet off of a pile of books as Chef walks in wearing a pink fuzzy sheep costume with a harp, "Fairy tales"

"Oh he's not serious" Glenn raised an eyebrow.

Christine cleared her voice and Chef started playing her harp as the campers snickered at her, "Once…upon a time…there was…inside this boring kingdom…a boring village… and inside this boring…sleepy…village…filled with very boring children…who did very boring things" Blake and Georgie were about to pass out and Cody head was resting on some kind of pillow, She started to hallucinate about sheep jumping over a harp then the third sheep was Chef dressed as a sheep and it got interrupted by her pillow, which was actually Owenas butt, farting in her mouth.

'The dance of the sugar plum fairy' came on and the remaining campers looked up to see Chef in a very unflattering pink tutu prancing around with a magic wand and glitter falling off of her, the glitter was actually sleeping dust and all the campers yawned. DJ tied herself to a tree then fell asleep when Chef put sleeping dust all over her and the tree fell down from her weight.

Glenn yawned, "Timber"

* * *

The campers had been awake for forty hours. Curt was running on the spot.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Curt: "I figured if I kept moving I could outlast all of them, I just had to keep my eye on the ball"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

The killer bass only had four people still awake and the screaming gophers had six.

"We should talk about our strategy" Heathcliff nudged Lewis.

"Huuuh" he snorted a bit then fell asleep.

"Blake" He asked but Blake was asleep to.

* * *

"Ok, Favorite song?" Glen asked Trish.

"She Would Be Loved. Favorite color?"

"Uhhm, Midnight Blue."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like that." Glenn blushed and yawned "No, don't fall asleep now! Quick... favorite movie moment..."

"You're gonna think it's cheesy and girly."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, the kiss of the end of that road trip movie, you know the one with the guy and the three girls."

"I know the one!" Trish laughed, "You like that movie?" Owena walks pass wearing nothing and both of them look scarred, Glenn's eyes looked to the floor where all of Owenas clothes are sitting.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Owena: "Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup. Funny thing baked beans... they make me sleepwalk"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Kade and Sage were asleep and they were snoring in sync. Trish said, "Oh...cool they even fall asleep together" and she looked at Glenn.

* * *

Trish and Glenn were lying on the ground looking at the stars together, "still awake" Trish asked.

"Yeah, it's weird but I think I'm so tired I'm not tired any more, does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea, wears the little dipper again?"

"See the big dipper, follow the handle to that bright star, the pole star, and it its right their" Glenn made a bunch of hand movements to show where the stars were.

Trish sighed happily, "Cool"

* * *

Owena was still sleepwalking naked, she was at the edge of the cliff she put one foot over the side then turned around abruptly and fell off backwards instead.

* * *

The campers have been awake for fifty one hours. Glenn spoke up, "Look at her she's like a statue" He was referring to Justine, "She hasn't moved in over fifty hours" Him and Trish walked up to her, "Hello! Yo" Trish just made weird yipping noises and waved her arms around wildly, "Amazing, look at the concentration"

Glenn poked her face and Justine shook her head and opened her painted over eyes. Glenn and Trish gasped. Evan Pointed at her, "Her eyelids are painted I saw it"

"Shut up, Oh I got to see this" Christine said excitedly, Justine smiled sheeply at her, "That is so frickin cool, but you still out dude" Justine pouted.

* * *

Owena was jumping with the fish... up a waterfall. The camera fast forward to eighty five hours.

* * *

Dena went up to Harriet and put the hand it a cup of water, "Ohh gross it works, Chick peed her pants" Dena pointed and laughed at her.

Harriet work up and gasped at the wet stain, then she covered it up and looked around. Kade and sage woke up because it was now morning. Nora and Cody were sleeping together and Nora had her arms wrapped around Cody and was kissing her ear; they woke up and screamed then ran away from each other.

* * *

On the Screaming Gophers there was only Heathcliff, Trish and Glenn left awake, "I'd kill for a coffee right now"

Christine walked up with a coffee, "What is wrong with you people? C'mon fall asleep already!"

Glenn ran up to her and pulled on her leg, "You gotta hook me up man! I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!" Glenn reached for her coffee.

"All right, you five stay with me, the rest of you, go and have a shower for heaven's sake, you stink" the five that were still awake were Evan, Dena, Trish, Heathcliff and Glenn.

Harriet was standing holding he crutch and DJ, Brett and Georgie were looking at her worriedly, then Harriet hopped off.

Christine took a sip of her coffee, "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find."

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Glenn: "Oh, come on! What now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on!"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Christine brought out a very heavy book, "The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter one, the beaver. National symbol and a 'dam' fine hat." The remaining five campers groaned.

* * *

Actual beavers were making their dam and the center piece was Owena.

* * *

"Which, of course was the procures for the discussion leading towards the war of eighteen twelve" Evan and Heathcliff were out cold and Trish didn't look that far off.

"Trish, NOOOOO! Don't leave me" Glenn said as Trish fell asleep

"Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?" Christine said.

Dena was holding he legs together and looked at Glenn, "I've held it this long, sweetheart! I can go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Dena's eye widened.

"You've got five minutes, long as you don't mind a little company" Christine said as Dena walked to the bathroom.

"Fine but stay out of the stall" Dena said as the camera man followed her to the bathroom.

Glenn sighed.

* * *

"Dena you in the man" the camera man opened the stall door to show Dena, sleeping, with her pants down at her ankle.

* * *

Christine was waiting impatiently for Dena to get back, then an intern gave him a piece of paper, "and we have news, it looks like Dean's taken a dive on the can, which means the official winner of the awakathon is… Glenn" as he said this Glenn fell to the floor asleep, "The screaming gophers win"

* * *

Evan was screaming and throwing things out the window, "ARRRRRR, WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER, ONE OF YOU MUST OF STOLEN IT, I NEED MY MUSIC, NO ONE IS GOING ANYWERE UNTILL I GET MY MP3 PLAYER BACK, GRRRR" he threw a book at Harriet head.

"Ok, who ever took it better give it up now, before she destroys the whole camp" Curt said to his team.

Heathcliff walked up to them, "hey guys, wow this place is a real mess"

"Someone stole Evans mp3 player" Curt whispered.

"You don't mean this, do you? I was wondering who it belonged to, I found it by the campfire pit, you must of dropped it"

Evan saw his mp3 player and grabbed it, "Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you" Evan said happily.

Heathcliff shrugged, "Sure thing".

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Heathcliff: "Turn a team against their own members, easiest trick in the book"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

"So, sorry about that little misunderstanding, guess no one stole it after all" Evan scratched the back of his neck, "Ok maybe I over reacted a little, hehehe"

* * *

The killer bass were sitting around the campfire pit, Christine walked up with a plate of marshmallows, "You've all casted your votes and made you decision, there are only nine marshmallow on this plate, when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately go to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave and you can never come back…ever. The first marshmallow goes to Dena, Brett, Curt, Kade and Sage, Tyler, DJ, Georgie, campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening … …..Harriet. Evan the dock of shame awaits"

"Nice, really nice, who needs this stupid TV show anyway" He walked past Christine and kicked her in the shin.

"OW! Have a good night sleep tonight. You're all safe."Christine said clutching her leg.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Curt: "See, I told you, you can't act like a total raging psychopath and then expect people to just forgive you, no matter **__**how**__** tough and strong and fast you are. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together."**_

_**Heathcliff: "So Evan was one of their strongest players and now she's gone, I am completely running this game"**_

* * *

"Bye-bye Evan" Evan throws a spear at Curt that barely misses him, "Touchy!"

* * *

Evan was on the boat of losers, "I guess my temper did get the better of me... again. But whatever, it's their loss. They just lost their fiercest competitor; I hope they realize that!"

* * *

The killer bass were all standing around the campfire pit with marshmallows on a stick, "To the killer bass and to not ending up here again next week" Said Curt.

* * *

Owena was sleeping in a cave with four large purple apes poking her with a stick, she farted and they all kicked her out but she still didn't wake up

* * *

**DONE YES!**

**Heathcliff/Heather all ready is making an alliance. YAAY. Heathers my favorite character so yeah I think she's awesome.**

**I laughed when Curt/Courtney said "See, I told you, you can't act like a total raging psychopath and then expect people to just forgive you, no matter ****how**** tough and strong and fast you are. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together." When that's what she did basically all the time in a bit of total drama island, all the time in total drama action and most of the time in total dram world tour. **

**Sorry to all Courtney fans but I HATE Courtney with a passion if someone asked me what I didn't like about Courtney I would go on for hours just ranting about her and if I was asked what were her good qualities I couldn't name one.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**BYEE I LOVE YOU ALL. Ehem… I'm just a little creepy.**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**IM SORRYYYYYYY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME *pull cutest puppy dog face I can muster* PLEEEAAASEEEE.**

**Alright I know none of you probably fell for my puppy dog eyes since I have blue eyes and not puppy dog brown, unless you count huskies (I LOVE HUSKIES).**

**But I am back and I will finish this book or suffer the consequences of my conscience biting me in the butt.**

**The chapters may be a bit shorter and slower since I will use my own mind and I have next to no imagination.**

**Ashclaw10: I will do those three couples for you cause I'm a bit of a fan of all three, but I'm not sure if I should do Ozzy or Nizzy.**

**DragonVenom15: Alright I might add couples or change some couples but I'm also a canon pairing supporter I have nothing against gwuncan but for you and your awesome profile pic no gwuncan.**

**Dreamer991: I'm gonna make all three seasons so Alejandro/Alejandra will come.**

**PowerinPink: Ok I won't change the part where Duncan\Dena owned the other team.**

**NTA FANFIC: HAHAHAHAHA Oh my god I would love to see what would happen if Duncan's girl form fell in love with Trent I wonder if Gwen would get jealous of her boyfriend falling for her ex-boyfriend.**

**Guest: I'm a Noah fan to but that might be because I'm really sarcastic and when I use sarcasm my voice goes really monotone like Noah's. I do like the idea of Nizzy but as I said to Ashclaw10 I'm not sure if I should do Ozzy or Nizzy because it's kind of split and I like both of them.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**All right this episode will be fairly close to the real one.**

* * *

Christine was standing at the dock, "last time on total drama island, the screaming gophers kicked but at the awakathon when Dena took a snooze on the can and the killer bass took their second loss in a row, harsh, Heathcliff orchestrated the first total drama island alliance by convincing Lewis and Blake to join forces with him, then pocketed Evans mp3 player and sat back to watch the fireworks, nicely played Heathcliff, nicely played, even though Evan could of pretty much kicked anyone's butt here in the end it was her temper that got him kicked off, he became the second camper to rock the boat of losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance, will Glenn be able to stay awake until the end of the episode and who will take the next humiliating walk down the dock of shame, stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on total drama island"

_Theme song_

All the campers were sitting at the main lodge, "Dena, you look like crap" Christine said will a massive grin.

"Stuff it" Dena glared at her then went back to sleep.

"Harriet snored all night" Curt said also looking like crap.

"Wooowhoowhoww, four nights with no sleep, how much are you hurting dude"

"Wanna find out" Dena said now extremely ticked off.

"No, no its cool, it's cool" the rest of Dena's team were hiding under the table, just then Harriet came through the door with a moustache drawn on her face with permanent marker, a series of ohhhhhh and gasps rang out through the lodge, Harriet strolled in like she was awesome and everyone was trying not to laugh, when she sat down they couldn't hold it in anymore and all cracked up.

"Ok what?" Harriet asked.

"Someone messed with your face" Georgie said.

Harriet looked at herself with the back of a spoon, "Hey who did this" she tried rubbing it off, then she glared at Dena, she looked like she was about to say something but Christine interrupted.

"Hey everyone, its Glenn" Glenn walked through the door looking like death and his team cheered.

Lewis looked at Justine confused, "Why are we clapping?"

Curt glared at them all.

Glenn slumped in his seat, "I'm so tired, I can't feel my face" then he face planted the table

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Curt: "We are so sucking right now, OK yes Evan was a psycho, but at least he was an athletic psycho"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Heathcliff turned to Blake and Lewis, "so let's go over the rules one more timeNumber one: I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lewis smiled.

"Good. Number three: I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

"I don't know about that last rule."

**"**That's cool. I can change it... I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." They both shook their heads in fear, "good wanna have some fun" they nodded, Heathcliff turned to the other team, "Hey fish heads, way to kick out your strongest player, why don't you just give up now" He quickly moved to the side as a lump of food-ish stuff came flying towards his, instead of hitting him it hit Glenn, "missed me" he smiled.

Curt glared at Heathcliff and the fact that he missed.

"Ok campers, listen up, your next challenge begins in ten minutes and be prepared to bring it"

* * *

All twenty campers were standing on a dodge ball court, Dena walked through the room and fell onto the bench, "wake me up and it will be the last thing you do"

Curt rolled his eyes, "this is your entire fault you know you and your snoring face" he yelled at Harriet.

Harriet looked really hurt, "it's called a medical condition, GOSH"

Chef blew the whistle and looked at all the campers in descust, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball, the first rule of dodge ball is"

"Do not talk about dodge ball" Nora said, Owena laughed and she smiled at her.

"As I was saying if you get hit with the ball" She ditched the ball at Curt, which hit him hard in the nuts, Curt cringed in pain and fell to the floor, "you're out"

Curt glared up at Christine, "you can't do that'

She ignored him "if you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on court"

"Throwing balls, gee, another mental ling challenging test" Nora said.

"I know, right" Lewis said and Nora looked at him worriedly then she and Owena looked at each other.

"Alright Georgie try to hit me, if your holding a ball, you could use it to deflect a ball but, if it knocks the ball out of your hands you're out" Christine explained.

Lewis looked confused, "So what do I do again when the ball comes at me"

"You dodge" when Christine said this Georgie threw the ball and Christine deflected it onto Lewis's forehead, "ohh you were supposed to dodge, do you want to get that checked"

"Oww, right and yes"

"OK, EMILE GET HERE NOW" She waited for a couple of seconds but no one came, "Chef where is he?"

"I'll go get him" Chef walked out of the room and five minutes later came back holding a short to average height boy with messy dirty blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders, Stormy blue eyes with lightly tanned skin, wearing a black singlet, a necklace that had a jagged knife a black lighter and a mini harmonica, and dark blue jeans, with black boots.

"Uhhh what the hell man put me down now or I swear I will… uhg" Emile didn't get to finish his sentence because chef threw him on the ground, "Geez… I missed you to cheffy", he had a really deep voice had a slight Australian accent but you would have to listen very carefully to hear it.

Christine looked ticked, "what the hell you were suppose to be here five minutes ago"

He glared at her, which just made the dark bags around his eyes stand out more, then yawned, "I was asleep, remember you had me up for three days strait collecting weird stuff for you, I mean seriously what do you want a Canadian history book sparkly sleeping dust and a extra large pink sheep suit for and then on top of that all that other stuff"

Christine looked really annoyed and like she was about to punch him, "Well someone's crabby today isn't he, I had to make you stay up with the campers all night or you would of felt left out and Lewis got hit in the head so I need you to get an icepack before he gets brain damage and that would be very good for someone like him"

Emile looked at Lewis and the ugly lump forming on his head, "Alright, mate, sit down and I'll get something on that" he glared at Christine "I wouldn't of minded missing out on that crap a**hole, I still don't know why I'm doing this I have about as medical experience as you".

"Because, one you need a job, two I'm not touching gross stuff like that and three chefs is already the chef." Emile flipped her the bird and helped Lewis out with his eye. "Ok the rest of you, you have one minuet until game time, Gophers you'll have to sit one person out each game"

* * *

Blake, Izzy, Leshawn and Glenn were all standing around Heathcliff, "OK, we can't get lazy, the killer bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up, who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here" He pointed to Glenn.

Nora sighed, Alright, alright ill volunteer, let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge" she said unenthusiastically.

* * *

It was DJ, Curt, Kade, Tyler and Harriet against Heathcliff, Lewis, who still had a lump on his head, Owena, Leshawn and Cody, "Bring it on fishy, otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying" Heathcliff taunted.

"OHHH, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Tyler said her team looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok, teams ready, best of five games wins, now let's dodge some balls" Chef blew the whistle and the game was on. Cody threw the first ball and it just narrowly missed Tyler, Tyler spun around really fast and threw the ball back but it missed and hit Sage in the face instead, "that'll leave a mark"

"Nice job" Curt shoved the ball into Tyler's arms, "Now let's see if you can hit someone on their team!" Owena ran forward and threw the ball strait into Tyler's stomach, Tyler flew into the wall.

"oww darn it" Chef blew his whistle and Tyler went back to the bench, Emile, who was playing with his lighter, looked up at her, shrugged, then went back to his lighter.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills" Harriet said.

"Yeah then bring it string bean let's see what you got" Leshawn taunted, Harriet did a bunch of karate moves then threw the ball at the floor really hard it bounce back and the landed a couple of centimetres in front of her and then it slowly rolled towards Leshawn who raised an eyebrow and smiled, Harriet screamed and Leshawn ditched it at her head, Harriet face planted into the wall, "And that's how we roll" Leshawn and Owena high-fived, Harriet walked towards Emile who handed her a ice pack and went back to his lighter.

Lewis had a ball, "can someone remind me what I was supposed to do with this again" just then Kade ditched the ball and it hit him in the head, Lewis now had two blotches and was walking towards Emile when Tyler waved at him, Lewis smiled and waved back, Heathcliff saw this and ditched the ball at Tyler.

"What the heck was that, reff he's not even on the court" Curt complained

"Oppsies slipped" Heathcliff shrugged, Curt ditched the ball at him, but Owena caught it, "Uhhh… Thanks, Owena right?"

Owena smiled at him, "It's alright, that's what friends do"

Chef blew his whistle and Curt walked off the court and Glenn got called up but as he was walking on DJ threw the ball and it hit him in the head, "Ohhhhhh, sorry"

"No it's cool, seriously" Glenn looked really happy to be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

It was Leshawn and Cody against DJ and Kade. DJ and Kade both threw the ball at Leshawn, he caught the first one but the second one nailed him in the stomach.

DJ and Kade smiled evilly at Cody, "Easy out guys' easy out" Curt encouraged.

Cody threw the ball and spun it at DJ, she ducked but the ball came back around and hit her in the butt.

"That is one tough ball to dodge" Christine said.

Kade threw it at Cody, she ducked and got her ball rubbed up against her top so it was full of static electricity and threw it back at Kade, and the ball chased Kade around and then cornered her to the wall. Cody went up and high-fived Owena.

* * *

"We can do this guys', we just have to believe in ourselves" Harriet encouraged.

"Oh I believe, I believe, YOU SUCK" Curt yelled.

"Yeah you throw like crap" Tyler said.

Curt turned to her, "You can talk"

"No problem, look I can dominate this game, just give all the balls to me"

Chef blew the whistle which woke up Emile who was half asleep.

Curt was still talking to Tyler, "Alright but aim for the other side ok"

Heathcliff sighed, "Alright Nora, you're up"

"You know you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't want to mess up your mojo"

Heathcliff raised an eyebrow, "fine, but you're playing next round" Blake raised his hand and Heathcliff nodded at him, "Let's go guys"

* * *

It was Sage, Kade, Tyler, who had all the balls, Brett and Georgie against Izzy, Trish, Owena, Lewis and Blake who raised their eyebrows at Tyler. Who spun around and threw the balls at, Chef, barely missed Christine, "Hey watch the face, Dude" at the benches and the last one hit Lewis in the face.

"NOOOOOOO" Tyler ran to Lewis

Curt looked at them, "Finally, she hit somebody"

Lewis was just regaining conciseness, "Uhmmm. Tyler, Oh god my face, how's my face?"

Tyler cringed, "It's really… not that bad" Lewis had Blotches all over his face, "You still look cute to me"

"Really"

"Yeah really"

Trish slowly walked up to them and lightly threw the ball at Tyler, it hit him and chef blew the whistle, they both walked off court towards Emile who quickly started attending to Lewis's bruises.

Curt hit his forehead, after Emile was done with Lewis's bruises Tyler asked, "Wanna go for a walk"

Lewis thought to himself,_ I have to say no, I have to say no, _"OK"

Heathcliff looked at them in shock, Hey, hey get back here; you are so close to being kicked out of the alliance"

Owena looked TO'ed, "Great Gatsby that is it! GAME ON!" she grabs the ball off of Izzy and throws it at Kade and Sage, then she grabs the ball of Blake and hits Brett, Trish hand Owena her ball and it hits Georgie, really hard in the face.

"Oww, that one's worth an instant replay" Christine laughed as the screen turned to Georgie getting hit in the face, "Forward, rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind forward, rewind and pause, ohhhhoohoo that's gonna leave a mark",

"Ohh he dropped it like it was hot" Leshawn said to Heathcliff

The four went to Emile who gave them ice packs.

"Do you have anything else but icepacks" Kade complained, Sage nodded. Emile was playing with his knife, but stopped and raised an eyebrow and glared at Kade and Sage, "Uhhh never mind"

Chef blew the whistle.

"I don't know what got into me" Owena laughed.

"At least someone is trying today" Heathcliff looked at Nora.

"Oh sorry…Woo-hoo, way to throw those murder balls. Go, team, go."

"Nice team spirit" Heathcliff glaired, "HEY, its two zero, how does it feel to suck so much"

"Not very good", Harold sighed

"It's not over yet" Curt said, Heather raised an eyebrow and Curt flinched, "It's so over"

* * *

"OK this is really bad, one more game and we lose the whole challenge again, we can't let that happen people, we need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid gophers into the dirt" They all looked at Dena who was still asleep

DJ shook her head, "Uhhh Uhhh if we wake her up she'll kill us"

"She won't kill us guys, he wants to win to"

"Curt's right, we need Dena's fierceness to win this" Harriet piped up.

"That's the sprit Harriet, now go wake her up"

"Why me"

"Because other than Tyler you're the worst at dodge ball and if he does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose"

"No way, I'm not doing it"

"Well, whose gonna wake her up"

* * *

They all got a big stick and started poking her with it, "We have to go higher" Curt said they poked it up her nose and she grabbed it, pulled it out of their arms and snapped it in half.

"Grrr! You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose!"

Curt went up to her, "look. We are down two-nothing. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help."

"Oh and why should I help you, darling?!"

"Because, I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, darling"

Dena sighed, "Fine, I'll play, on one condition, you do what I say when I say it" Curt nodded, "Ok here a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie, it's called rush the new guy"

* * *

Heathcliff looked at her team, "Alright Justine you're up next"

"Uhmmm, I'm sorry but I can't do that"

"And why not"

"Because you wouldn't want this beautiful face being destroyed would you" She fluttered her eyebrows at Heathcliff.

Heathcliff snorted, completely unaffected by Justine's looks, "I don't care what happens to your face just go out there and play"

"Uhhh... I'm thinking no. sorry but I just can't ruin this" and she referred to her whole body

Heathcliff glared at her, "OK Nora then, time to prove your team spirit"

Nora looked up, "Do I have to?"

"If you don't want to be eliminated… yes"

Nora sighed and put down her book, "If I suck at this it's your fault"

* * *

It was Nora, Owena, Leshawn, Izzy and Blake against DJ, Dena, Brett, Georgie and Kade. Nora and Leshawn threw a ball at Curt and Dena who dodged, and then Kade caught them and threw them to Dena, so Georgie, Brett, DJ and Curt all had a ball and threw them all at Owena.

The Killer bass cheered, they continued Dena tactic and hit Leshawn, Izzy, Blake until finally it was just Nora, but when they threw the ball towards Nora she did some dance type moves and dodged all but one ball that hit her in the face and she was fully knocked out.

"Ohh, she didn't need that, now she gonna be even more ugly" Justine said, Leshawn and Izzy glared at her.

The killer bass cheered, "Ok we need to do the exact same thing again, so Harriet sit this one out" Curt instructed

"But I sat the last one out"

"It's for the good of the team"

The Screaming Gophers were bummed out, "Ok we are not losing another game to these guys, got it and where is Lewis, uhg" Heathcliff walked off to go find him. He walked outside and saw Lewis and Tyler under the dock, "This is so against the rules"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"Hey, why don't you just chill out?" Tyler said.

Heathcliff had picked up a canoe, "Why don't you dodge this!" and he threw it at Tyler.

* * *

Heathcliff came back with a guilty looking Lewis, "Sit down and stay their"

"OK" Lewis looked like he was about to cry

"How are we doing" Heathcliff asked just as Blake got hit.

Nora was still a bit out of it, "I'm still a little disorientated so I don't really care"

"Did you get that Emile guy to help you?"

"Yup he was asleep"

Leshawn got hit and the killer bass won that round, "This is so unacceptable"

Tyler came back holding her head, "Where were you?" Curt asked.

"Nowhere!"

"You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you?"

"No. Maybe. So?"

"So, she could've been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to him." Meanwhile Lewis was talking to his hands.

"OK, this is it, the final tie breaking game" Christine said.

"Whoohoo go team go" Nora said, she had come back into consciousness and was now reading a book.

Heathcliff raised an eyebrow at her, then sighed and looked at Justine, "OK, I don't care about your not-so-pretty little face, get out there and play even miss enthusiastic had a go" Heathcliff pointed to Nora when he said 'miss enthusiastic'.

"Uhhh, again no and I am much more beautiful than any of you so I'm more valuable"

Back at the killer bass, "OK who's going in" Dena said.

"I think it's my turn" Harriet suggested.

"No way, we actually have a chance to win this" Curt frowned at Harriet, Harriet nodded and sat out.

"Gophers, Bass let's send this sample to the lab, let's see what your made of" Christine said.

Chef blew the whistle the Screaming Gophers passed the ball around to Heathcliff who threw it at DJ who just barely missed it, the ball bounced back and Owena caught it and threw it at Brett, but at the same time curt threw the ball at Cody.

A couple of minutes went on an Justine still didn't have her go, but then a ball came and hit her in the face, Heathcliff laughed at her, "Hey, it's an improvement".

After a while more Georgie got hit and tagged in Harriet, "Back of the court princess" Dena growled at Harriet. Glenn ditched the ball and it hit curt in the face.

"That's for the oatmeal"

"Ohh ho ho ho, you messed with the wrong white boy" Leshawn laughed.

* * *

After a couple more minuets only Harriet and Owena were left, Harriet looked scared and Owena looked cocky, "Sorry dude but you gotta go down" The Gophers cheered.

"Good night Harriet" Dena hit her forehead.

Harriet did a couple of karate moves than gave Owena the bring it on sign, Owena charged and threw the balls, Harriet did a few dance moves and dodged all four.

The gophers all looked amazed; "Whoa" Nora dropped her book.

"Time out, time out" Curt called

"Damn, that girl got dodge, where'd you learn to do that?" Dena complemented.

"Figure skating"

"Harriet that was awesome, but dodging isn't enough" Georgie said

"He's right to win this; you have to throw him out." Curt said.

"Which we all know you can't do" Dena interrupted

"Or catch the ball, can you do it"

"Definitely"

"Awesome, now go catch that ball" DJ patted her on the back, hard.

The screaming Bass were cheering Harriet's name.

"Kawabugah" Owena yelled as she threw the ball, it slammed into Harriet and threw her back into the wall, but she had caught it and won the game for her team, The Killer Bass cheered.

"The Killer bass win" Christine cheered

"It's impossible, WHYYYYYYYY" Owena screamed

"Nice dodge skater nerd" Dena said

"Gophers, what happened" Christine sighed

Justine spoke up, "I think they all got to distracted by my beauty"

"Oh shut it Justine" Glenn got up and walked away

"You know for once I agree with him" Heathcliff followed suit, and everyone behind him.

* * *

_***Static***_

_**Harriet: "I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I've won the dodge ball competition, people will probably all want my autograph when this show is over and stuff"**_

_***Static***_

* * *

Christine stood next to the campfire holding plate of marshmallows, "Campers, you've already place your votes and made your decision, one of you will be going home and you can't come back EVER, when you hear me call out your name come pick up a marshmallow, Owena, Glenn, Heathcliff, Leshawn, Cody, Trish, Blake, Izzy, Lewis, well Justine, Nora I only have one marshmallow left and their two of you, Nora your lack of team spirit and sarcastic attitude has left most of the campers annoyed, Justine as gorgeous as you are you refusal to play the game and your narcissistic comment may have gotten you eliminated… the last marshmallow goes to…Nora."

Nora smiled and grabbed her marshmallow. Justine glared at all the campers, "This competition just got 80% less beautiful with me gone, I hope you all know that" she hopped on the boat of losers and the rest of the campers cheered.

* * *

"Alright so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, but I still get paid, haha, BONUS"

* * *

**FINALLY**

**ALRIGHT NOAH/NORA DIDN'T GET ELIMINATED**

**That's because I like Noah he can be funny and I hate Justin, narcissistic barstard.**

**EMILE is my OC gender bent, my real OC name is Emily.**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ELIMINATED NEXT AND WHAT COUPLES OR FRIENDSHIPS YOU WANT.**

**And tell me who do you like better, Nizzy or Ozzy, I like them both probably Ozzy a little better, but that because I love all the canon couples, but both of them are really awesome couples.**

**BYE**


End file.
